


Sockdollager**

by shanachie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leonard and Mick, Rip doesn’t listen, Spoilers through Episode 111
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thieving twosome and the assassin are set loose on the Roaring 20s… maybe things will go right for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sockdollager**

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick, short, in and out. Yeah… 13 pages later… Special thanks to irishjeeper and illfindmyway for their help. Also thanks to angelskuuipo and dragonydreams for the beta. I tried something a little different this time. I put links to things I was talking about into the story. You can either follow the embedded links or wait until the end and then go check things out. Charles “Lucky” Luciano was a real person. I made some additions and changes after they looked it over so any mistakes still here are mine.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

“The 1920s,” Rip started.

“The 1920s?” Ray asked enthusiastically. “We’re going to the 1920s?”

Leonard favored him with a look. “I think we need to leave the Boy Scout on the ship. What’s Savage doing in the ‘20s?” His last question was clearly addressed to Gideon and not Rip.

“Vandal Savage is not active in the year Captain Hunter has chosen, instead there is an item we believe Mr. Savage is interested in that we are hoping to acquire,” the AI replied.

“So… stealing?” Leonard drawled.

“I’d prefer you collect the item by more legal means, Mr. Snart,” Rip replied.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“ _What_ is the item?” Sara broke in.

An image appeared where Gideon’s head normally resided. Kendra sucked in her breath at the glitz and glamour that twirled before them. “A necklace?” Stein questioned. “Why does Savage want that?”

“I would posit that Savage is going to trade it for information or to further his cause. The point is that we cannot allow him to attain that necklace,” Rip answered.

Leonard steepled his fingers before him. “Gideon,” he drawled. “Information on when and where the necklace is. Looks like Mick and I are going shopping.”

“The _Storm’s Eye_ was created in the mid-1800s by one of Tiffany’s premier designers at that time. It was touted as a creation ahead of its time and worn by numerous famous and infamous people. It appears to be followed by a curse,” the AI recited.

Sara looked intrigued at this information. “A curse, Gideon? And why would we want this necklace if it’s cursed?”

“Curses are simply in the belief of the holder. The necklace is nothing more than a very expensive piece of art,” the computer responded promptly.

Leonard had been studying it from all angles while the computer and the assassin spoke. “About one point five million dollars' worth of art,” he spoke up now. “Unless I miss my guess.”

“At 2016 prices, correct, Mr. Snart,” Gideon agreed. “Its value for the collector is…”

“Priceless, I’m sure,” Leonard drawled. “I’ve heard of the _[Storm’s Eye](http://www.kay.com/images/products/1328/132837903_MV_ZM.jpg)_. Only an idiot would attempt to steal it. That thing has more deaths associated with it than pretty much anything other than the Hope Diamond. It’s even caused a shipwreck. The only one who survived was the owner of the necklace.”

“So what you’re saying is that you’re an idiot?” Sara deadpanned.

The self-proclaimed criminal favored her with a look. “I’m not an idiot. I’m being ordered to steal it. And besides, I always do enjoy a challenge.”

“Why does Savage want it?” Stein tried to draw them back to the original point of their discussion.

“Since most of the people surrounding the owners suffer deaths or failing businesses, I can only hypothesize that Savage desires the _Storm’s Eye_ in order to take out some sort of competition,” Gideon explained.

“Who currently has it?” Kendra questioned. “And how are we going to get it?”

“Currently the _Storm’s Eye_ is up for auction,” Rip broke in. “According to history, Charles “Lucky” Luciano outbids a of couple lesser mobsters to take possession of the _Eye_ and then Savage removes it from his house not long after that. Luciano threatens to start a war, but Savage… persuades him otherwise.”

Leonard eyed the building that was now being projected in front of them. “So your idea is what? I bid against a mobster and _buy_ the _Eye_?”

“That was the thought. Yes.” Rip stared at him. “Much less disruptive to the timeline than you stealing it later.”

“And do I have a reason to be buying this fine specimen of artwork?” Leonard folded his arms as he stared at Rip.

“You’re buying a present for your future wife.” Rip indicated Sara, who looked up from where she was studying the blueprints of the auction house. “And Mr. Rory will be attending as your bodyguard since a well-heeled gentleman wouldn’t go anywhere without some protection.”

Mick grinned at this comment. “Please. Start a fight. I might get to burn something.”

“I think we’re looking for low key mission here,” Ray attempted.

“I think what we should really be protesting is who is going to believe Leonard and me as husband and wife,” Sara protested.

“Fiancé is the correct term, I believe,” Rip corrected. “And why wouldn’t it be believable?”

Sara opened her mouth and then shut it, realizing all of her protests really didn’t pertain at this moment. Leonard smirked at her from across the console. “You can’t think of anything, can you?”

“Nothing that wouldn’t insult both of us,” she finally admitted.

“Good. That’s settled then,” Rip informed them. “Gideon. June 1927 if you would. And some appropriate clothes.” He glared at the team. “If you’re all good, maybe I’ll take you to a baseball game.”

Jax’s eyes lit up at the mention of baseball. “If we’ll be in New York, does that mean we can see the Yankees?”

“If you don’t mess up the timeline too much,” Rip promised.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Snart was using a mirror that Gideon had helpfully provided to straighten his teal tie when Sara reappeared from behind the screen. Her fingers were adjusting the black and silver band around her head as she exited and she looked up to meet his eyes. “I’d say you clean up nicely, but you almost always look dapper,” she said as she came to a stop.

His eyes raked down her, [taking in the dress that clung to her curves](http://imgur.com/a/3Ud2w) and brushed her lower legs. “The dress is a good choice,” was his only comment. He dug the box Gideon had given him out of his pocket. “I believe you also need this,” he added, taking her left hand. He slipped the [art deco sapphire ring onto her finger](http://ep.yimg.com/ay/antiquejewelrymall/sapphire-and-diamond-art-deco-engagement-ring-in-platinum-24.jpg). For a minute, Sara looked down at the ring, her hand resting in his.

“Are you two gonna keep starin’ at each other?” Mick’s voice broke them apart. He grunted when he got a look at Sara’s hand. “That ring might be the only genuine part of this...”

Leonard pulled on the lapels of his jacket, making sure they were lying straight and ignoring Mick’s comment. “You figure out where you’re stashing our guns?” he asked.

“Not sure you have anywhere in that pretty boy suit,” Mick told him.

“We’ll just have to… improvise,” Leonard told him. His blue eyes skidded over Sara. “I’ll assume you are not unarmed.”

“Not even if you said pretty please,” Sara told him, picking up the shawl that had been lying nearby and feathering it over her shoulders.

The criminal smirked at that. “Good.” He offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

A mousy little man hurried up to Leonard and Sara as they strolled into the auction house. “Sir. This is a closed sale…” he started.

Leonard brandished the card that Gideon had also printed when she’d created their clothes. “I have an invitation,” he informed the consignee. “My fiancé, Miss Queen, and my bodyguard, Mick, will be joining me.”

“I… see.” The man eyed Mick with suspicion before accepting the card between his thumb and index finger. “If you’ll follow me, Mr…”

“Bond,” Leonard drawled. “Leonard Bond.”

“Of… course,” the man stuttered. “Just follow me.” He turned on his heel, heading towards the room where the auction was being held.

“Gideon,” Sara said in a low voice, “are you tracking us?”

“Yes, Miss Lance. Everything is fine. There is no sign of Savage yet,” Gideon replied promptly.

“Do try not to make a spectacle of yourselves,” Rip said. “We’re attempting _not_ to change history too much.”

“I’m pretty sure buying or stealing, the _Eye_ out from under Luciano’s nose counts as changing history,” Leonard commented as he handed Sara into the seat the consignee indicated.

Mick leaned against the wall near them, crossing his arms over his chest, and glaring at anyone who came too close. Sara hid her amusement behind the fan she had been handed as they walked down the aisle.

“How long are we going to have to wait, Gideon?” Leonard asked.

“The _Storm’s Eye_ should be within the next two items,” Gideon replied. “Captain Hunter deemed it best you not appear right before the item you were interested in.”

“It’s about time our esteemed captain showed some intelligence,” Leonard commented. “Where’s our mark?”

Mick’s eyes swept the room and a moment later, his voice rumbled in Leonard’s ear, “[Luciano’s the guy ahead of you. ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/82/Lucky_Luciano_mugshot_1931.jpg) Look right. Then up. Kinda weasely looking.”

Sara craned her neck, as if she was trying to get a better look at the item currently up for bid. “Huh,” she said after a minute. “I was actually expecting someone… skeevier.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow at her phrasing, but didn’t comment. Instead he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, daring her to comment on his gesture with his expression. Sara settled back into the chair, flicking her fan open, and fluttering it.

“You two are sickening,” Mick commented in a low voice.

“Just staying in character,” Leonard replied under his breath. “Keep a watch for Savage. I plan to grab the _Eye_ if we have to.”

“Mr. Snart, we are not disrupting…” Rip started.

“Can’t hear a word you’re saying, you Controlling British Bastard,” Leonard drawled. “Auctioneer's got a boomin’ voice.”

All three of them could hear Rip sputtering in response, but they ignored it.

 

 

 

 

The trio settled back to wait for the item they were interested in. Sara’s eyes skipped around the room, checking exits and watching the people while Leonard counted the seconds and minutes down until they could act. While they wouldn’t call attention to themselves like they had in the past, they wouldn’t know how the _Storm’s Eye_ would play into their plans. Mick fingered the gun in his holster as he glared at the people nearest his team; it wasn’t the first time he’d played muscle, but nothing escaped his notice.

Sara flicked her fan towards the auctioneer, indicating the necklace as it came up to bid. Casually, Leonard nodded, lifting a finger to show his interest.

The bidding was fast and furious, but the team soon lost the necklace to Luciano.

From their comms, all three could hear Rip’s reaction. “What are you doing?” he demanded. “You were supposed to buy it!”

“Relax, _Captain_ ,” Leonard said, as he helped Sara to her feet, despite knowing she didn’t need it. “We got this.”

“What are you doing?!” came the exclamation from half the team still on the ship.

“You sent us to… retrieve the _Eye_ , we’ll retrieve the _Eye_ ,” Leonard drawled.

“You’re not supposed to make ripples…” Rip started.

“Hunter, shut up,” Sara said. She slid her arm into Leonard’s, allowing him to guide her up the steps and towards the entrance.

“Mick?” Leonard asked, jerking his head towards the hallway.

Without a word, Mick moved around them. A minute later, his gravelly voice echoed over both their comms, “We’re clear up here. I’ve got our target.”

Sara replied smoothly, “Thanks, Mick. I’m on it.”

Leonard turned her loose with a squeeze to her arm, watching as she sashayed up the aisle, heads turning in her wake. His assassin made people look no matter where the team went. He shoved his hands into pockets of his gray slacks and moved after her after the count of one hundred.

By the time he made it outside, Sara was halfway down the block. Leonard’s blue eyes scanned the surrounding area, but he didn’t immediately catch sight of Mick. He knew his partner was there though.

Ahead of him, Sara stumbled and the man near her reached out, catching her before she fell. Leonard hurried to meet up with her. “Thank you so much,” Sara was saying as he reached them. “I don’t know what happened.”

“Doesn’t appear that heel broke,” the man said. “Must have just hit a rough patch.”

Leonard brushed against the man, dipping his hand into the man’s pocket, and retrieving the box that contained the _Eye_. He dropped the necklace into his own pocket and the box back into the mobster’s before reaching for Sara. “Are you all right, darling?” he asked. “Thank you so much, sir. I didn’t expect her to have walked so fast.”

The man nodded, fixing his eyes on Leonard for a minute. The thief tensed, but the mobster simply said, “You should be careful to take care of someone so precious.” Lifting Sara’s hand to his lips, he bestowed a kiss on the back of it. “E ' stato un piacere, mia cara.”

“È stato il mio piacere,” Sara replied with a smile.

Luciano’s eyes lit up at the Italian response. “Complimenti a tutti e due.”

“Grazie. E grazie ancora per il vostro aiuto.” Sara squeezed Leonard’s hand, indicating she was ready to go if he was.

“Darling, we need to go. We’ve got dinner with my brother,” Leonard reminded her.

“Of course. Did Michael follow you out?” she asked, glancing around as if used to seeing someone, but not finding them.

“I sent him ahead to take care of some things,” Leonard answered easily. He nodded at Luciano, careful to keep himself between the mobster and Sara, even though he knew the assassin could take care of herself.

Slipping her hand into the crook his arm, Leonard began to slowly lead Sara away. “Keep walking,” he said in a low voice. “Keep walking.”

“Did you get it?” she asked.

Leonard patted his pocket, smirking at her. “Safe and sound.”

“You’ll be heading back to the ship now,” Rip’s voice sounded in their ears.

“No,” Leonard drawled. “I think we’re going to have a little fun. We are in the Roaring ‘20s after all.”

“Mr. Snart. Ms. Lance. The timeline!”

“Will be just fine,” Leonard drawled. He glanced down at Sara. “Speakeasy?”

Rip’s voice hollered in their ears, but both Legends ignored him. As they moved down the street, Mick fell into step with them. “We goin’ for a drink?” he asked.

“You looking for a rematch?” Sara replied.

“Bring it, sister,” Mick said, baring his teeth in a smile.

Leonard smirked, happy to see Mick a bit more relaxed than he’d been since before he’d disappeared. They might still be on the run, but things were starting to fall back into place. “You aren’t drinking him under the table again,” he commented. “My back still hurts from the last time I had to carry him back to the ship.”

“I’m sure we can find something at the speakeasy for you. Maybe something to thaw you out,” Sara teased.

“You need to get back to the Waverider,” Rip’s voice cut in.

“One drink,” Leonard replied.

“And maybe a dance,” Sara added with a smile for Leonard. “And then we’ll be back.” She reached up and turned her comm off, watching as the two thieves did the same. Gideon could still track them, a fact that had come up after they’d disappeared on a recent mission.

 

 

 

 

 

Sara turned her back to Leonard as he shrugged out of his suit jacket. Mick had gone immediately to his quarters upon their return to the Waverider, but Leonard and Sara had headed to the Fabrication Room to change their clothes. “Wanna help me with the zipper?” she asked.

“I have a better idea,” he said.

Before Sara could ask what he was talking about, she felt something cold against her neck. “What are you doing?”

“I stole it for my fiancé,” he purred in her ear. “I might as well see what it looks like on her.”

Sara opened blue eyes she didn’t realize she had closed to find the _Storm’s Eye_ nestled just above the rise of her breasts. “Leonard,” she breathed.

“Why don’t we take this some place we’re less likely to be interrupted?” he questioned. “Unless you’d rather not?”

Sara reached down and laced her fingers through his, answering him without words. Leonard tugged her gently from the room, leading her towards his quarters. The blue of the _Storm’s Eye_ caught the light of the corridor as they walked along. Leonard couldn’t wait to see her clothed in nothing but the jewels he’d put on her body. Someday the only jewels she’d wear would be ones he’d gift her, but for today these would do. Maybe he’d discuss with Gideon having a replica made of the _Storm’s Eye_. He wouldn’t want Sara to wear the original, but already he had a feeling he’d like the way the jewels looked on her and he wanted nothing more than to admire her with it whenever he wanted. He didn’t want to take a chance with the curse though, even if he didn’t truly believe in it.

 

Opening the door to his room, Leonard stepped back so Sara could enter first before following her in. The team would know they were back, but he intended to make the most of their time before anyone bothered them. He paused long enough to lock the door before reaching for her, losing himself in the feel of her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sockdollager is "an event or action of great importance" in 20s slang

_E ' stato un piacere, mia cara.--It was a pleasure, my dear._

_È stato il mio piacere.--It was my delight._

_Complimenti a tutti e due.--Congratulations to you both._

_Grazie. E grazie ancora per il vostro aiuto.--Thank you. And thank you again for your help._

[Storm’s Eye](http://www.kay.com/images/products/1328/132837903_MV_ZM.jpg)

[Engagement ring](http://ep.yimg.com/ay/antiquejewelrymall/sapphire-and-diamond-art-deco-engagement-ring-in-platinum-24.jpg)

[Sara’s dress & Snart’s suit](http://imgur.com/a/3Ud2w) The color of the suit is off, it’s a storm gray instead and the tie and pocket square match Sara’s dress.

[Charles “Lucky” Luciano](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/82/Lucky_Luciano_mugshot_1931.jpg)  



End file.
